White Orthopedic Shoes
by rlb190
Summary: In Lost Hero you learn Lacy has to wear the white shoes. Ever wonder what happened? Happy Socks Beta!


First off, before I tell you the story, I want to know: how the HELL did I get into this mess?

Why me? Like, seriously, why not someone else?

Well, I guess I should tell you I'm Lacy, you know, daughter of Aphrodite, has braces, really cute and smart about pairing colors- yeah, that Lacy. The awesome girl with braces, right? Well, to Drew, I'm not that awesome.

I'm totally serious on this point: I was going to have to smack Drew, you know, if I survived anyways. I could hardly stand it! The world seemed to laugh at me, crumple me like paper, and throw me into a waste basket with a perfect 3 point throw. I stared in dismay at my demise. How would I survive this!? The room seems to shrink, and fade away, just leaving just me, and that black platform and those terrible shoes.

I should probably tell what I did, anyways.

So imagine that you just happened to run out of makeup and you need mascara and some purple eye shadow badly. Well, here's the catch: The only person that has the perfect eyeshadow and mascara is conveniently your half sister, but she's the head counselor of your cabin and one of her twenty rules is not to share makeup whatsoever. So, you steal it and put it on and have a happy day. Then, sadly, she recognizes you wearing it, and then she figures out a perfect plan to punish you; no, not saying she's the best and you suck while wearing terrible clothes. No, not taking away makeup and making you do all the chores for the cabin for a month- and sadly, no, she didn't choose for you to wear the chicken coustume and run around camp. She chose the terrible shoes, and that's where I stand today, facing those terrible white shoes.

If you might wonder what's so bad, (I'm looking at you, Athena and Demeter kids) it's just that they never match with anything. Anything at all. And the only person who can rock them is Mom, but that doesn't really count because she's Mom. (Duh.)

"If you help me live through this, I promise to burn all my flannel shirts." I prayed to my mom, also thinking that she should make a bear eat Drew at this moment, because that would really good right now...(and everyone in camp would party and not dread her death).

On the platform was the worst thing in the world. White. Orthopedic. Shoes. "Go on, honey, we're waiting." Drew snarled, layering the fake sweetness on the word honey.

"How long again?" I squeaked, the braveness I mustered three seconds ago disappearing as the clock counted the seconds. "2 days, sweetie. 2 DAYS!" She gave me a smile."Yes, dear, not a week, just two days. That's what you get, and you deserve more but..." She flipped her hair and swiftly re-glossed her lips. "I'm just enough nice to lower it down."

She is 'nice' to lower it down, 'I deserve it.' Ha! I thought, mentally rolling my eyes (because if I did it physically I would wear them for a week then die, whichever came first).

I told myslef to quit my blabbering inside my head and stop thinking and face life. Michael, from the crowd of my half-sisters and half-brothers, gave me a sad look; his eyes said it all, but I couldn't figure out if it was 'Good luck, Lacy.', or 'That kid is gonna die.'

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took the shoes off the black platform. Drew pushed me towards the bathroom. "Remember, don't come out until you put them on." With a pause in the air, she pushed me into the bathroom, and shut the door. I heard a lock click, and Drew shouting.

"Donna and Mark watch the door for me." I look under the crack and saw everyone leaving but 2 pairs of feet, in front of the door. I sigh and turned to face my trunk. It wasn't my trunk. It was Drew's for me. It was a deep purple, with LACEY written on it with red ink. It might have well been my blood. On it was a note on pink paper with blue pen, read:

Only wear the clothes in here or face more than 2 days, hon! -Drew

I sighed again and open the trunk. I dug through it, looking at the worst clothes I had ever seen. Camp tees and skirts, a hideous white shirt and orange monkey pants, all pale yellow and neon greens. Even the camp tee was terrible looking and not my color! How did she do that? I glumly put on a pale yellow camp tee and a neon green skirt. The clothes did horrible things for each other.

I slipped on the shoes- those terrible white shoes!- and stared at the outfit in disgust. I was going to be the laughing stock of camp. I heard people arguing outside the door and then 2 thuds. The door opened to see Michael in all his glory standing there shaking his fist out. Donna and Mark lay on the floor. "Whoa." He grinned at my surprisement.

"I know! I'll do anything for my little sis!" I blushed. He looked at my outfit, and cringed.

"Oh."

I groaned, and rolled my eyes (for real) this time. "I know!" He walked up to me and gave a hug, which was what I needed at the moment (besides a makeup change).

"Drew said that if you stain them you'll have a week in them," He singsonged, letting go of our embrace. I groaned again. He looked down at my shoes "Um, Lacy?"

He points to my shoes; they have purple stains on them. I look at the trunk, to see it dripping wet, a paintbrush rolling off the trunk and squeals coming from the window, which was blocked by blinds. I knew it was Drew and her charmspeak at work; it had to be. I felt tears coming to my eyes. This was going to be the worst week ever.


End file.
